Certain components in a gas turbine engine and other types of turbomachinery and the like are difficult to assemble and/or repair in the field. For example, a combustor can may be in communication with one or more flows of fuel and flows of air. The fuel lines and the air lines may be connected to the combustion can via conventional flange joints such as an ANSI (American National Standards Institute) flange and the like. The flange generally has two cylindrical members connected by a number of bolts with a gasket in-between. The cylindrical members and the gasket must be aligned, the bolts extended therethrough, the nuts applied, and the nuts tightened with a standard ratchet. Such a process is time and manpower intensive and often results in scrapped gaskets and leaky joints. Moreover, the bolts may be positioned in difficult to reach locations.